pgabbwfandomcom-20200214-history
Soft Goat
Soft Goat (Simplified Chinese: 软绵绵) is the ancestor of the goat family. He was the very first village chief of the goats. It is said that he is still alive. he taught Slow Goat, forming a close bond between them. He is the person that came up with the idea to put the gate in front of the goat village. qoute: herrooka a doddle ca do. he he herroka ooh. h h herok. he only appeared for unkown reasons in the theme song and not the shows, he appeared in the movie. STORY OF SOFT GOAT soft goat lived long ago (which he came back in to the past) ( which for a reason slow/ old goat is older than him. soft goat helped pleasant goat and slowly, which the he was going to be a serecert form the other goats at school intill pretty goat found out that he was real. she got freaked out thinking he was a devil in the school, intill she ran home and slowly and pleasant goat tried to explain about soft goat being here to help them. soft goat is very important but it is unkown if he lives on goat village or somewhere else. Appearance Soft goat has long hair concealing his eyes. There are two red markings located on his cheeks, and wears a necklace with a ring of brown beads. he was in the movie pleasant goat the super adventure. he and slow or old goat. he can beat pleasant goat in one second. so he is the worlds fast goat in goat village. trivia . he was in other videos on youtube before. . he is right and left handed . he was forgotted in the reboot . it is unkown of soft goat gave pleasant goat speed powers. . soft goat is related to miracle star a chinense show cartoon goat. . in the reboot pleasant goat had a poster of soft goat in the backround. . for unkown reasons if soft goat has a crush on pretty goat or not. . soft goat was going to be a female goat, . soft goat is based off by slow goats style . soft goats real age is unkown but he is really old. . soft goat and lazy goat may be family like fans think, or it might just be unkown if lazy goat knows it or not. . soft goat is related to the style of the rebooted character warm goat which took his place. . lazy goat was being soft goat for a costume party for unkown reasons. . fit goat was oringally called soft goat intill soft goat appeared to be a character. . soft goat was going to be named nature goat, hokra, cha cha,or soft fur. . soft goat is stornger than fit goat but for some reason when they did a battle fit goat won, Category:Characters Category:Boy Goats Category:Adult characters Category:Characters that people do not care about any more Category:Not in show Category:Missing goats. Category:Soft goat Category:Males Category:Male best friend